futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Nuclear Planet (Map Game)
Hello!!! This is a Map Game Created by Miroslav. It is hopefully gonna be fun, thanks for having a look! Backstory In the year 2065, the world is harsh and bleak in the aftermath of the most destructive war in history, World War IV. The war saw half the population, 9 billion at the time, obliterated, KIA or MIA. Another 2 Billion would die in the resulting aftermath, as entire nations collapsed, with small nations such as Cuba rushing to consume leftovers of once great powers, as resources such as clean water ran dry due to the large amounts of radiation and EMP. Soon, objects such as computers became treasures only the elite and scavengers could obtain. Deserts increased in size due to the following Nuclear Summer that enveloped over the Nuclear Winter, as places such as Delhi were consumed by barren wastelands. The situation worsened up until the point where natural resources began to disappear, and oxygen levels began to be replaced by leftover carbon emissions, people move around in armored suits and lie in shelters underground, slowly becoming extinct in the largest extinction event in Earth's history, pools of blood on the hands of the human race. Now, you and your nation must survive and adapt to the conditions of this dying planet, but can you manage it? Can you survive on this Nuclear Planet? Important Content/Rules For those new to this kind of game, I'll post some rules. PLEASE READ THE RULES BEFORE JOINING! * NO '''racial slurs or foul language, other wise, you will be banned * Please remain civil. * If you do not post for more then 10 turns your nation will be taken away from you and it will be available for other people to take * Conflicts will be decided by the Mods. * '''Please, please, please be plausible! This is a must if you want to play this game! If you do not post plausibly, your implausible edit will be deleted. Which means: **'NO ROBOTIC SOLDIERS' **'NO CLONE TROOPERS, JANGO FETT' **'NO ALIENS' **'IF YOUR COUNTRY DOES NOT POSSESS WMDs IRL AND YOU WANT THEM IN YOUR ARSENAL, YOU MUST BEGIN CREATING THEM AND WAIT FOUR YEARS BEFORE YOU SAY THEY ARE COMPLETE AND READY.' * Both parties must agree to an alliance/treaty/barter. * If you feel that you have been unfairly treated, please write your complaint in the comments. * Only the Head-Mod and game creator can appoint new mods and the map mod. * The game creator's word overrides all others. * The Head-Mod's word overrides all others except for the game creator. * Only the Head-Mod and Emergency Mod can start new turns. If a new turn has not be started within 24 hours, the Emergency Mod will start a new turn. * Every turn is one year until 2200 where it becomes ten years then in 2300 it turns to 20 years. * A new turn starts every 24 hours. * Mods are able to create random events and will represent a NPC nation (i.e. Mongolia isn't going to sign its land over to Pakistan or something stupid like that), Mods also help to make that implausible stuff doesn't happen. * After you do 3 implausibilities you are banned from the game. * Every 25 years are to be archived to limit the amount scrolling that needs to be done to get to the latest year. Be sure to check back once in a while to ensure proper continuity! * Please, I must implore of you, if you plan to play this game, be active and check back each day! * This is a rule, I'd like you to put your country's flag before your turn on the bullet list. * Have Fun! Map Fallen Regions * United States: Invaded By Cuba, Numerous Other Countries, Also split up. * Saudi Arabia: Invaded. * DR Congo: Invaded. * India: A barren wasteland. * China (except Tibet and Turkestan): Another barren wasteland * European Russia (except Arkhangelsk and the Kola Peninsula): Yet another barren wasteland. * Singapore: radiation has cleared * Canada: radiation has cleared * Poland: Destroyed by the nuclear winter * Ukraine: Destroyed by the nuclear winter * Israel: Destroyed by nuclear summer * Germany: Destroyed by nuclear winter * Belarus: Destroyed by nuclear winter *Baltic States: Destroyed by nuclear winter *entire Middle East : Destroyed by nuclear summer *south east Europe: Destroyed by shockwave New Regions Mods *Game Creator: Miroslav *Mods **Mod: **Nuclear Summer:Derpmaster21 **Nuclear Winter: Bingers **Found Resources: **Events: Bingers **Mapmaker: Loadedlanguage **Emergency Mod: Hexarafi Discussion Make me nuclear summer mod or else I drop perkele bomb in comments-Derp Players Other guys help me, HAL & Rafi & stuff * Cuba: ''' * '''Brazil: Miroslav * European Federation: (Too OP, non-playable) * Finland: '''FINLAND CANNOT INTO VODKA ANYMORE. PERKELE. (also known as Derpmaster21) * '''Australia: Bingers (new Capitol: Sydney) (OTL: Australia, Timor, Lesser Sunda Islands) * Iran: (OTL: Iran, Armenia, Azerbaijan, Georgia, Bahrain, Qatar & Syria)'' * Mongolia: * South Africa: ' (OTL: South Africa & Lesotho)'''''''' * '''Argentina: Hexarafi *'Bering Republic:' Loadedlanguage * The United States of Dominica: UpInTheClouds *Kingdom of France Bibleboyd316 Game 2065 * Australia: We start to construct a port so We can build a Navy. This port should be ready by 2069. * Finland: '''In World War 4, we stayed neutral, and so survived as a nation. However, radiation seeping from Mainland Europe and the Russian Wasteland killed most (90%) of our population. Our new capital is Rovaniemi, the biggest city in our country unaffected by the radiation. We have conducted our first census since the beginning of World War 4, showing a population of 810,695. We begin conserving whatever food and clean water there is left for as long as possible, with food and water rations. We also start to reconstruct some of our cities, and restore electricity services across the nation. * '''Argentina: Argentina has survived after the great war after they decided to be neutral. However, the radiation has spreaded to our country, making people began move to the South (Patagonia) and West (Andes). Due to the high level of radiation in Buenos Aires, we moved our capital to for temporary. President Gonzalo Romero also announce that Argentina will build new city in Patagonia, named Ciudad de Paz (en:City of Peace) and will make it as the center of business and economy city in Argentina. We also begin build wind and solar power plant, and begin increase the production of food. Military now is used to clean the radiation. * South Africa: We owe our survival to our neutrality in World War IV and location, as we are surviving off seafood and whatever left in our reserves and farms. We begin mobilizing forces to take Namibia, Botswana and Zimbabwe for resources. Majority of contact with the outside world has been lost, but we are sending out signals to see if anyone else is still out there. We tighten security and enforce martial law in certain areas. Food and water rationing begins. We begin pooling in resources to develop genetically modified crops and desalinization plants, and we plan to be completely self-sufficient by 2075 latest. We reformat education as well, offering courses on agriculture and nuclear safety/disposal. *'Mod Event': A nuclear winter starts in Russia spreading to Poland, Germany and Baltic states it will reach Finland in 6 years * Mongolia: The government of the Mongolian Horde ran an election and recently elected the Republican Khaganate, who will strive to build a Khan-Based Republic and winning 60% of the votes, the other three candidates 30%, 5% and 1% respectively. Reports have surfaced of the Siberian Snow beginning to expand south, and that with lack of supplies and any cities, motivate us to migrate south. Soon, the town known as "Beijing" is taken, along with parts of Inner Mongolia. * Australia: We start to fix plumbing and install water systems to get water supply going around the country. Queensland becomes a rural area for livestock and Western Australia becomes a farmland, we use Timor as a fishing spot and have built makeshift sale boats to get to Timor. South Australia becomes a mining area for iron and we ban nuclear weapons. The remaining military soldiers are used to clean radiation and we get people to do work in the mines, the remaining iron will be saved up for our future navy and project Gally. We also request an alliance between New Zealand and Papua New Guinea. response needed **'Mod Response:' Both nations agree. * South Africa: We conduct a census, with results showing a population of 900,012 individuals. Due to Africa being mostly neutral during WWIV, it will be hard to begin expanding militarily. Instead, we ask Namibia, Botsawana and Zimbabwe to merge with us, for they have no choice once they deplete their resources.Response Needed We begin reverse engineering pre-war generators, such as solar panels and windmills. **'Mod Response': Namibia and Botswana agree with the merger, while Zimbabwe remains unresponsive. *'Bering Republic': the Bering Republic was formed after the Russian government lost control over the region near the Bering strait. A census was taken and it counted 42,578 people, but some people in remote regions were not counted. Most of our people are hunters and fishers. We start regulating guns and hunting. Everyone gets free health care, school, and water access. Our government is run by ten people elected every two years. We have mandatory army conscription for men aged 18 to 20. We are having an election. The new political parties are: ** Northern unification party wants to take over as much land as possible that is inhabitable. They also want a strong government ** Liberal party wants less government regulations and supports the free market. ** Freedom and equality party wants land to be a shared resource. ** response needed ***'Mod Response': The Northern Unification wins the election by a landslide. * New Dominican Republic: 'Aleida Diaz has been elected (with 59%) as the President of the New Dominican Republic. The New Dominican Republic has been formed as a merger of Haiti and the Dominican Republic after the war. A census has been taken place and it counted 6.5 million people (down from 22 million people). Due to the fact we stayed neutral, we survived although quite a lot of our population died from radiation poisoning. We put income taxes and all other taxes to 60% as we embark on a massive plan to fix infrastructure and improve public services. All dirty energy sources including Nuclear Energy and Nuclear Arms have been decommissioned. The results of the election are as follows (every citizen had the vote, and all voting was compulsory) ** Aleida Diaz '(Dominican Pride - Eco-Socialism, Social progressivism, Civic Nationalism) 59% - 3,835,000 ** Maritza Ramos (Action NOW! - Protectionism, Fascism, Social Conservatism) 41% - 2,665,000 * The nuclear winter spreads to Ukraine and Belarus * Australia: We set up wind and solar power plants to power the houses, control towers and port(when construction finishes). Our government consists of the prime minister, vice prime minister, 2 healthcare representatives, an asio representative, secetery of defence,2 environmentalists, chief miner and 4 advisors. After the radio tower is done and we get a message from somewhere in Africa. We say "If anyone else is out there then we wish to survive this together and come in peace!" We then start to rebuild Sydney as our Capitol. We then conduct a census showing 4 009 877 individuals. Edward Mcgreggon is elected Prime minister and James Southerland becomes Vice Prime minister. * Brazil: We survived the war with lots of radiation. We start build houses for home less people. We have 43 million peoples live here In Brazil. We start to build boats to explore world. We talkeover Uruguaya to own them and now that are state of Brazil . We will explore to Africa and maybe find Some land to take. We will start make farms & eniviornment zones and national parks and build some big towers fix the cites. **'Mod': You can't just take over cities like that. Also you got nuked so you are too weak to fight in the first place. 2066 * Bering Republic: The new parliament has been elected. It consists of Northern Unification Party: 7 seats, Freedom and Equality Party: 2 seats, Liberal Party: 1 seat. We hire more policemen and government employees so we have 5,000 government employees in total. With a military force of 3,000 men, we attack Nome and try to take central western Alaska. Response needed 'We ask Mongolia if we can build a railroad from Anadyr, our capital, to Mongolia. '(Mongolia response needed) ** Mongolian Late Response: We accept the decision, as we will be able to expand our territory and provide trade, pushing the human body to its limits in the scorched deserts of former China. *'Brazil:' We start a voyage across the sea. We are a Full Presidential Republic. We invade Uruguay, trying to takeover the area (Mod Response Needed). We continue to rebuild cities and towns. It is a 3 year term for the President which has no limit on term serving. **'Mod Response:' Uruguay is taken after intense struggle due to equal amount of forces. * New Dominican Republic: 'Aleida Diaz has officially opened the new Senate, with the first Senate election. Presidential terms have been set to last four years (the next due 2069), and Senate terms have been set to last five years (the next due 2071). The Senate will get to work and start forming new policy from 2067. Aleida Diaz has set it so her power will always overrule the Senate for the time being. The results of the election are as follows: **'Dominican Pride - 76% - 203 seats / 240 seats / HAITI NORTH/SOUTH and DOMINICAN NORTH/SOUTH states GAIN **'Action Now' - 14% - 19 seats / 240 seats **'New Alliance Party' - 10% - 18 seats / 240 seats * Australia: Our port finishes in Darwin and we start to make a trade ship there and send our fishing boats from that Port. We then start to build another port in Perth, WA. Our military consists of 40 306 soldiers and 2 tanks. We then ask to start a trade route with our allies New Zealand and Papua New Guinea RESPONSE NEEDED. We start to construct a barracks in Katherine as we prepare to take over Indonesia for resources after we get a good navy and army. **'Mod Response': Trade routes are established. *the last few survivors in Poland are killed by the nuclear winter * Mongolia:' '''Having established communications with the strange "Bering Republic", we begin enacting plans for a railway to connect with it in Siberia, and to prepare that, we begin to scavenge for more territory and resources in China, beginning to move down South-East as well, with little opposition '(Mod Response on what is found). Our military currently consists of 45 Combat Motorcycles, 50,000 Soldiers, including 10,000 Mercenaries and 10 Support Helicopters. A purge of dissidents begins in Beijing, with the various factions being dealt with through sub-machine guns. A General with knowledge of the past is recruited, as he has interesting things to say... A parliament is still being constructed, as there is so little time considering our increasing size. *'''Mod Event: A nuclear summer starts in Egypt spreading to Jordan, Israel, Saudi Arabia and Turkey. 30 refugees from Morocco arrive in Brazil. * Argentina: We continue to rebuild our nation. We continue to build infrastructure, and upgrade the in Mendoza. We keep to producing more food, and start to industrialize our country. The construction of new city, Cuidad de Paz, is started. We ask to open trade again with South Africa and Dominican Republic Needed. ** New Dominican Republic: '''Aleida Diaz and Prime Minister Jenny Sivan agree to trade. ** '''South Africa: We accept the trade offer and begin opening ports. ** * New Dominican Republic: 'President Aleida Diaz and Prime Minister Jenny Sivan have introduced a new global trade/diplomatic relations policy. We are 'Open For Business'. 'Response Needed ** South Africa: We agree to international trade and diplomatic relations. ** We to accept the trade offer and open our port in Sydney ** Argentine Diplomacy: We accept to open trade with Dominican Republic. * South Africa: Our national restoration project has progressed considerably, with completion expected by 2070. We have successfully created a variant of wheat and corn that can survive under harsh conditions and have also created a new plant that is resistant to radiation and looks like corn. We begin manufacturing solar panels and begin exporting them to Argentina and the Dominican Republic. We also ask to form an alliance between Argentina and the Dominican Republic, under the name of the South Atlantic Trade Organization (SATO).Response Needed ** New Dominican Republic: '''we agree ** '''Argentine Diplomacy: We accept to join the organization. * Australia: we finish our trade ship and ask Bering republic for a trade system'[COUNTRIES RESPONSE NEEDED']. We take all remaining cars reaching a number of 4000 and put the cars to military use only. We then start to build fleet of 3 frigates which should be finished by next year. We then also ask the Philippines if we can build a port there so we can make a safe trip to Bering Republic RESPONSE NEEDED. We then also begin a communications range by using a satellite to broadcast our signal to Dominican Republic. We then finally ask New Guinea to set up a trade ship to import vanilla from New Guinea in exchange for fish'RESPONSE NEEDED.' ** Bering Republic: We accept the trade system. 2067 * Kingdom of France: we break away from the EF but we wish not to fight we ask form trade with all nations * Australia: We accept but say that we must finish our airport first. * Mod events: Japan attacks Taiwan for resources,the nuclear summer spreads to Greece and Bulgaria,Ukraine falls to the nuclear winter,Israel becomes a barren wasteland,Germany asks France to accept people with no radiation because Germany is undergoing a nuclear winter FRENCH RESPONSE ** France: we accept but we will place them in quarantine camps * Bering Republic: The government is now buying supplies from people to trade with Mongolia and Australia, such as pelts of reindeer and seals, dried and canned fish, wood, weapons, and gold. We ask Australia to start selling us iron. We sent 3,000 soldiers to conquer Nome and western Alaska, and we would like to know if we succeeded. (Mod Response needed) 'We start building ships out of wood. We build 15 primary schools and 4 secondary schools. A new airport is built in Anadyr with direct flights to Sydney, Ulaanbaatar, Paris, Rio de Janeiro, Mendoza, and Miami. * Australia: We start to send Bering republic iron and finish our airport in Sydney. We build a weapons factory in Adelaide and hire more miners for the Kalgoorlie mines. We build a university, 6 secondary schools and 25 Primary schools across the country. Our airport in Sydney sending direct flights to Auckland,Port Moresby, Ulaanbaatar, Johannesburg, Paris, Rome, Milan and Anadyr. A new stadium is reopened in Melbourne and we make a soccer team, We send our 2 of our 3 frigates to Jakarta with 50 000 troops and 50 tanks. Our military back at Australia consists of 13 004 troops, 67 tanks, 4000 cars and 1 Frigate. We ask Philippines again for the port building RESPONSE NEEDED. Our final act is building a desalination plant in Perth * Mod response: Philpipines accepts. * Mod Event: Germany closes their borders and gets destroyed by the nuclear winter. The 145 000 additional German survivors in France are all clear of radiation and can be let out of the quarantine camps on the French King's order. The nuclear winter spreads to Czech Republic, Austria and Switzerland. Japan successfully takes over Taiwan. Belarus falls to the nuclear winter and infects Lithuana, Lativa and Estonia. * '''New Dominican Republic: '''We work with countries to hold referendums whether they join the New Dominican Republic under a promise of democracy, freedom and protection from nuclear war and contamination. The following countries that the referendums are being held in are: The Caribbean, Puerto Rico, Bahamas, Jamaica, Barbados and Costa Rica. 'RESPONSE NEEDED, please can there be referendums in all countries, a yes or no answer will suffice. '''If it is successful and countries join us, our country will be named United States of Dominica. * Mod response: all countries accept and referendums are held. * '''Kingdom of France: We have brand new King, King Phillip VII, as the new king we start to colonizing Trinidad and Tobago,St Vincent and the Grenadines, Saint Lucia, Martinique and Cuba, we start building 10 battleships and one aircraft carriers * Mod event: Japan starts attacks on the east coast of China and controls it for fishing, Lithuania,Latvia and Estonia fall, Southeast Europe becomes a barren wasteland as the nuclear summer and winter collide creating a shock wave that ends the nuclear summer and winter. The next event will be a nuclear winter that will occur in 2069. The EF also breaks up. 2068 * Mod event:The radiation in Singapore and Canada clear away and vanilla season starts, this means hundreds of vanilla plants grow and spring in Mexico, Indonesia, Papua New Guinea, Madagascar, Uganda and Tahiti. Japan takes over South Korea and southern North Korea but can still not take Pyongyang due to heavy defence. * The United States of Dominica: Due to the influx of new countries joining, the new United States of Dominca comprises of the following states: Dominica Central (DC), Haiti (H), Caribbean Islands (CI), Puerto Rico (PR), Bahamas (BS), Jamaica (JA), Barbados (BD) and Cos ta Rica (CR). With the promise of democracy, Senate and Presidential elections are held, the results are as follows: * The new government is getting to work including extending the infrastructure plan to all countries. A welfare system has been put into place as well as the rebuilding of social housing and a plan to eliminate poverty by 2080. * Argentina: We continue to rebuild our nation. Highways are upgraded, and we start upgrade the port in , because we use it for trading. We start send our troops and humanitarian to help evacuate people in Europe from nuclear summer and winter. We continue produce more food, and start to research renewable energy. * Australia: We finish the airport in Perth and start to build 5 more frigates and an aircraft carrier. We finish our port in the Philippines which allows quicker trade access to Bering Republic. We ask Philippines to build an underwater railroad to get to the Philippines so we can make trade fasterRESPONSE NEEDED. We then start to build another military base in Geraldton. We start a trade of vanilla with the Philippines and invade Indonesia with our troops we sent to Jakarta RESPONSE NEEDED. We then start to train an additional 40 000 troops and build a training centre in Sydney. We then start to build an Air Force base in Darwin. **'Mod Response': The Philippines accept, but wish to improve their economy first. * Mod event: Millions of people in Japan die after eating fish with radiation poisoning. The remaining Japanese forces then start to attack the west coast of America with their remaining bomber planes. This destroys Los Angeles and San Diego. The Japanese forces then start to steal fruit and corn from the unprotected fields. In America North and South Dakota make an alliance to make the republic of Dakota. * South Africa: We upgrade our agricultural areas and infrastructure. We begin production of military troops and battleships. We invite existing South American nations that have access to the Atlantic to SATO in hopes of increasing economy.Response Needed * '''Finland: '''After years of isolation, Finland is now ready to enter the world stage. We have restored adequate food by way of creating big farms, but the water issue is still unsolved, Electricity is also back in Finland, however, it cannot be counted on and usually the electricity is on of only 3-4 hours. We have discovered that there are no survivors in the Baltic States, so we send 2,000 colonists to OTL Estonia to expand our nation for more resources. We start building strong ships to make a voyage across the world, as we have seen an unknown landmass called "America" and we would like to investigate it. Category:Post Apocalyptic Category:Humans Category:Australia Category:Iran Category:Cuba Category:Finland Category:Mongolia Category:European Union Category:Europe Category:Western Europe Category:Asia Category:Western Asia Category:Eastern Asia Category:Oceania Category:Argentina Category:South Africa Category:ASB Category:The World Category:Bering Republic Category:Brazil Category:South America Category:Future Scenarios Category:Dominican Republic Category:Defunct Map Games